Midnight
by Niknakz93
Summary: Daemon and Katy go for a midnight swim. Lemony fresh. -oneshot-


**Uhhhh yeah. I love Kaemon. With all my heart and soul yup. Lemons alert.**

* * *

You know that thing where apparently it's romantic to throw stones at a girls window? Well it's not.

Just gone midnight and there I was, sleeping soundly with gorgeous fictional characters lying on a beach with me. Daemon was there too. Rubbing suntan lotion onto my back, black shades before his eyes. Damn, the others had nothing on him. I'd never tell him though. He'd never leave me alone if I told him my dreams consisted of us both scantily dressed.

Dream Daemon was half naked. Real Daemon had just sent a stone through my bedroom window, waking me with a start, eyes widening in shock. There was a small pile of glass at the foot of my window. Oh dear god I was going to be in such trouble when mom woke up.

Slipping my feet into sturdy shoes that were kicked under the bed, I avoided the shards as I pulled the curtains aside, glaring at the hole at the bottom right corner. Great. Just great.

"What was that for-!" I half yelled, half whispered down at freaking E.T. He just made motions with his hand that I should come down. I just flashed him my middle finger and yanked the curtains closed.

I half contemplated going back to bed, but I was awake now. And Daemon would sneak in somehow if I didn't go down. With a groan I slipped on my dressing gown. It was a new one. Sky blue in colour with white stars all over it. Like a twilit sky.

Daemon was stood just outside the front door, filling up the entire porch. He was stood in black shorts and a matching t-shirt. It was freezing out. Wrapping my dressing gown more around me, I huffed, "why did you break my window?"

He didn't seem at all fazed as he answered, "I was trying to get your attention and I did."

"You're paying to get that fixed. I don't even want to think about how I'm going to explain it to mom."

"I'd say tell her the truth but I think she'd find a midnight visit from me…" he looked thoughtful, reaching out a hand and taking my own into it. His skin was warm. "Questionable."

"More than questionable," I sighed, allowing him to tug me forwards. Daemon pressed a kiss to my forehead, muttering out, "come with me."

"What?" I pulled away, still keeping my hand inside his own though. "Daemon, it's midnight. I'm tired. You threw a stone through my window and dragged me out of bed."

"I wanted to go swimming. With you."

"_It's midnight!"_

His smile was mischievous. "Exactly. Come on. I'm not taking No for an answer."

Daemon's eyes were almost glowing luminous green in the darkness. The light from the porch was making them sparkle like emeralds. "Live a little Kitten" he added. Oh god he had that look about him. The one where I knew he'd literally drag me out. To where though?

"Fine," I hissed, pulling my hand away at last to snag the keys and turn the light out, shutting the door as quietly as possible, hoping and praying mom wouldn't check on me during the night. If she saw the broken window and me gone… I didn't want to think about what she'd do. Maybe call the police. That was a big no-no.

"Okay, you woke me up, now where are we going?" I asked as he led me over to his car, opening the door for me and zipping around to the drivers side and getting in. As I slammed the door shut, Daemon told me, "I can't be bothered to walk."

"Walk where? You're acting like a stalker. Are you kidnapping me?"

"No" he laughed, turning on the engine. "I'd kidnap someone with a better mouth than you Kitten. Quieter."

I arched a brow at that, leaning forwards and sliding my hand over his bare knee. He groaned at that. "Don't distract the driver. No matter how much he likes it."

"Oh you like it?" I removed my hand instantly. Daemon growled. I smirked at that. It was hard not to.

Not another word was spoken as we drove. The lake. We were heading towards the lake.

"Ever skinny dipped before?" Daemon asked me innocently. I knew it. There was an ulterior motive to waking me up and dragging me out of bed.

"No."

"Well you're about to."

"Daemon-"

"I warmed the water beforehand so no excuses Kitten. You're getting naked and-" I clamped a hand over his mouth to shush him, instantly cocking a brow.

My hand stayed there right until he turned off the engine. Only then did I take it away. Daemon said nothing at all to me though as he got out and started to walk in the direction of the lake. I just watched as he literally vanished.

As I walked, I trod on something soft. Daemon's shirt. Further on, I found his shorts. And finally his boxers. Dear god. I scooped them into my arms, making sure his boxers weren't touching my skin.

Daemon was in the lake already, his wet hair shining in the moonlight as he floated on his back. No, I wasn't looking… there. I refused to.

"Strip!" he called now. I scowled and dumped his clothes into the dust. If he wanted to look like a sexy tramp, fine by me. "I'll tear your clothes off myself" he added pleasantly after. Yeah, I didn't doubt that.

But the idea of a midnight swim with Daemon. It certainly appealed to me. No, not because he was naked. That was very inviting, but… he was right. Live a little.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered to myself as I shrugged my dressing gown off, folding it and placing it atop Daemon's own clothes. I kicked off my shoes and slid my pajama bottoms off. The night air was chilly, biting. The water was warm from the way Daemon was floating like a sexy fish. I wasn't even wearing a bra.

He was watching me. I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head as I stripped off away from his gaze. All he'd see would be my peachy ass.

"I hate you Daemon Black," I shot at him as I slipped into the lukewarm water before he could see any details. The moon wasn't super bright, but I knew his eyesight.

"Sheathe those claws Kitten and bring those lips over here," Daemon just went, now facing me and treading water. His hand took mine as he tugged me forwards and into his arms. They were warmer than the water anyway. My cheeks were blazing as he pressed his chest to my own, our bodies flush. He knew what such close contact like this did to me. My heart was racing. But as we floated there and the embarrassment faded away, I started to appreciate just how perfect the night was. The stars were twinkling and full moon hanging above us. It was ethereal. Magical. Like one of my fantasy books. I was half expecting a faerie queen to come floating out of the trees now. A giggle started to escape me, but it was cut off by lips crashing to my own. It wasn't soft and sweet; it was hungry and so full of passion that it made my head spin. It was the kind of kiss that made me gasp for air a moment later before crashing my lips back to his own. The softest of moans slipped from my lips, hands running up his chest and around his neck. I couldn't hold on too tight though. I'd pull us underwater. As romantic underwater kisses are, I didn't fancy drowning. That'd be a bummer.

"Daemon," I just muttered out against his lips. My breathing was ragged. Daemon's eyes were burning into my own. Suddenly, I found that I didn't mind him waking me up. Smashing my window. Daemon was swimming us to shore, pressing my back against the side of the bank. It was covered in grass, I could feel the blades tickling my bare skin.

At the moment, we weren't a hybrid and Luxen making out. Well, eating face. But two teenagers. Led by their hormones. And damn were mine going batshit crazy.

Mom's warnings of being careful were the last thing on my mind as I felt Daemon's hands, strong and confident, hitch my up onto his hips. Wow. Yes, he was as ready as I was. I wasn't tired anymore. Far from it.

"I didn't bring you out here with the intention of-" Daemon started, but I just kissed him, my arms tight around his neck. He kissed me back. Deep and hungry like he'd never been kissed before. I didn't care. It was just me and him. And this beautiful and secluded place. Life was for the living, and we were _alive. _So damn alive.

It was me who made the first move, encouraging him with my hips pressed against his own. He yielded, and I could feel Daemon grinning against my lips as he pushed into me, a soft gasp slipping from my lips. And then he started moving against me, lips frantic upon my own. It was intoxicating, addicting. My arms tightened around his neck, closing my eyes with a groan as those flawless lips of his moved to my neck, forcing me to tilt my head back. I did.

I heard a deep, husky grunt pass those lips as they paused just under my ear, hands catching my hips and holding me fast. Like I was going anywhere.

At one point as he hitched me more onto his hips, allowing me to lock my ankles behind him. I caught sight of his eyes for the briefest of moments. In addition to the pleasure that was coursing through me as Daemon picked up the pace, I saw that they were very nearly glowing from within. Were mine the same? Was I glowing? His eyes were filled with such intense love and emotion that I forgot myself for a moment, pausing my hips that were in perfect sync with his own. If you'd have told me all that time ago I'd be having sex with Daemon in a lake at midnight… I would have laughed.

Now it just felt like heaven.

"Argh-" I gasped now, raising a hand and fisting it into his hair that was still wet. Daemon wasn't rough, but he wasn't gentle either. And that suited me just right. There was no need to push him to go faster or harder when he had it spot on. Practice made perfect, and damn was he next to perfect now. He knew what buttons to push. And when to push them.

His lips were on mine again as he hit a particularly sweet spot that made me moan into his mouth, tugging at his midnight locks. Every touch. Ever movement felt so much more intense than it actually was. Daemon had made me hypersensitive.

"Oh god," I groaned against his lips a moment later, fingers slipping from his hair. I was losing it. Losing it completely. With his body pressed against my own, moving against me like we were made for each other, I was putty in his hands. More than that, I was his. And I loved him. Loved him so completely that it hurt in such a good way.

A few more pushes, thrusts that made me cry out into his damp neck as I buried my face into it, I felt my abdomen tighten in a familiar way. A moment later, I felt the rumble of his moan deep in his chest as he came. Seconds later, I followed suit.

Daemon's thrusts slowed now, becoming more and more sluggish and lazy until he stopped completely. I still had my face buried in his neck, clinging onto him for almost like dear life as I panted, gasping for breath. He was too. His chest was heaving against mine. I felt a hand slide from around him to his chest, feeling down the muscles to his abdomen, pressing my palm flat to it. It was rising and falling rapidly. So hard and perfect. Perfect like him.

"I love you so much Katy" I heard him whisper huskily. It was like he'd bared his soul. And it was glowing, much like his eyes. He sounded vulnerable. I cupped his face into my hands now and kissed him tenderly for a minuet, whispering out with our lips still brushing, "I love you too. So much."

We just held each other for so long I lost track. It was peaceful. Intense on a different level than sex. Daemon was stroking my hair back gently. I didn't want to move. Allow him to pull us up onto the bank itself.

When we did get out of the water, we dressed each other, occasionally kissing. Okay there was a lot of kissing. There were smiles upon our lips the entire time. I felt giddy and light. Euphoric.

Daemon carried me back to the car in his arms, occasionally stealing yet more kisses from my lips. It was a good job he was carrying me, because I didn't want to try and walk. I still felt like a puddle of green goo. To be honest, I was expecting to just melt in his arms. They felt so nice, so strong around me. He smelt like the lake. Fresh and crisp, like the moonlight that was still illuminating us.

The drive home was me snuggled into his shoulder, feeling sleepy. Now the high was over, I could feel fatigue creeping in on me. I wanted my bed. Preferably with Daemon in it too.

We were in luck. Mom had left a scrawled note on the kitchen side that she had to go into work urgently. The rest of the night and morning was ours.

Daemon finally put me down when he reached his house. His room. Why squish into my small bed when his own was so much bigger and more inviting? I stretched out my legs and tugged my dressing gown off, kicking the shoes away too, leaving me in my vest and pajama bottoms.

"Mmmn come to bed" I murmured to Daemon, burying my face into his pillow. It smelt like him. Excellent.

He'd stripped down to his shorts. I could feel it as he climbed in behind me, pressing his bare chest to my back, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck with a whisper, "Go to sleep Kitten. I'll be here in the morning."

"Make me breakfast?" I mumbled, feeling around with my hand for his own. I found it a second later.

"Maybe."

"I insist."

Daemon laughed. It vibrated against my back. "Goodnight Kitten."

"_Goodnight Daemon."_


End file.
